


Lights, cameras, wooyoung

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Shopping, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: During wooyoung's trip he crave's something new....something to keep forever.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Lights, cameras, wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back. I know I said I was doing a different ship for this part but I was also writing this story and this just ended up being finished quicker! Also thank you for 1000 hits on chardonnay and cigars WTF?????? erm..happy reading hehe <3 👉🏽👈🏽

Wooyoung sighs and leans against san's arm to cuddle him. Their chauffeur closed their car door, walked around the side back to his drivers seat and started the car.

"Where are we going next Sannie?" Said wooyoung sweetly nuzzling into his boyfriend's side deeper. 

"Gonna take you shopping love" san replied. A sound of excitement left wooyoung's mouth

"Yay, My favorite thing to do! Other than you of course…" wooyoung poked his side playfully 

"Someone else is in here remember?" 

"Yeah but he doesn't speak Korean silly"

"Got a point there"

"I can say whatever I want and it wouldn't matter...san eats my ass! I repeat choi san eats my ass at night!.....see?" 

"Oh my goodness wooyoung shut up before I loose it in here" said san between laughs. Wooyoung giggles and kissed sans cheek. They felt very refreshed- leaving a high end spa not too long ago. San thought it would be nice to treat his little wooyoung to some well deserved pampering, which he enjoyed to the fullest. They have already spent about 3 weeks in monte carlo. Before they know it, their time will be up so they tried to do as many fun things they could do so far. They went to fancy restaurants, casinos, paragliding, race car driving, and just as planned san purchased a $1.5 million dollar yacht for his love. They sailed in it for days. Strangely wooyoung felt a little guilty because of the cost but san assured him that it was all worth seeing the smile on his face when they sailed.

The car stopped at what seems to be a high end shopping center. The chauffeur opened the door and the couple hopped out. 

"Thank you, Please come back at about 9 tonight" said san in excellent English. The chauffeur nods, gets back into the car and drives away. The couple links arms and are on their way.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They're already an hour into shopping and san has 5 bags full of designer clothes wooyoung bought in one hand.

"Oooooh there's a Tiffany's over there let's go" said wooyoung happily as he dragged san behind him. They entered the jewelry store and browsed around the sparkly display cases. They weren't looking for anything in particular at all but san noticed how wooyoung's eyes always wandered back to a case of earrings. San left wooyoung to wander around while he browsed some watches. He didn't need any new ones, he has his fair share of Rolex's back at home. He moved on to a case of rings, they gleam so bright enticing him with their sparkle. They were all so pretty…

"Looking for something sir?" Said a female voice. San looked up to see a fancy dressed clerk in front of him.

"Oh no no...just browsing"

"We have a wonderful selection of engagement rings here...if you're ever interested" san could see her gaze shift from him to wooyoung who was at the back of the store. He could tell what she was implying.

"Oh! Um...n-not yet" said san shyly" she nods and leaves him to his browsing. San took a shaky breath and looked at the rings again. 

'Wow...they're all so beautiful...but when the time comes will any ring be worthy enough for my love?" San thought to himself. He snapped out of it- no need to get emotional on a day where he meant to spoil wooyoung. On that note he strides to the back of the store quickly to where wooyoung was.

"Anything you like?" said san.

"Mmm...I like these earrings..they come with a pretty necklace too" wooyoung replied. San could see intense want shimmer in his eyes.

"Then get them, they'll look stunning on you" 

"Yeah but...aren't they a little pricey? Even for me…" san shook his head and shoved his black card in wooyoung's hands.

"Just swipe baby" 

Wooyoung's face lit up. He kissed the man before running off to find the worker to open the case. The lady took out the jewelry and processed their purchase at the front desk 

"That will be $150,00 sir." She said as she slid the box set towards the two. Wooyoung happily swipes the card through and san put in the pin. 

"Thank you gentlemen, please come again." 

The couple walked out into the street and gazed up at the orange evening sky. 

"Thanks again san" said wooyoung linking his arms with his boyfriend for the 100th time today. San kissed his forehead.

"Anything for you love." Wooyoung leans his head on san as they began to walk. They shopped around at different stores some more but it seemed like wooyoung's interest was starting to deflate about an hour later.

"Do you want to go home baby? Said san softly. Wooyoung nodded and kissed san.

"Yeah I want to be alone with you" wooyoung cutely buried his face in san's chest earning a coo from the taller man. He called up the chauffeur who appeared in a matter of minutes to whisk the two back to their villa rental. In the car wooyoung clinged to san even more than usual, he seemed very pleased with his day. It warms san's heart to see his wooyoung like this- content, happy and satisfied... 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

At last they arrived at the villa. San tipped the chauffeur and left him instructions for tomorrow's plans. The couple lugged all the shopping bags out of the car and trudged up the stairs to the secluded villa where they were staying at. San pressed a combination on the keypad and soon they were in. San went off to the bedroom to put away the bags, while wooyoung made his way to the kitchen for some wine and two little stem-less glasses. Wooyoung walked into their master bedroom to find san already undressing. Wooyoung set the items on the nightstand, sat on the bed and watched the man lift his turtleneck over his head revealing his chiseled core. Wooyoung hummed in approval which caught san's attention. 

"See something you like?" San teased. Wooyoung bit his lip and nodded. He motioned for San to come to him. Wooyoung opens his legs allowing san to stand between them. Wooyoung's face was level with sans chest, he reached out and put his hands on it gently. His finger tips ran slowly across the expanse of soft moisturized skin. 

"You're so handsome...how did I get so lucky?" Said wooyoung under his breath. San chuckles and pins wooyoung down on the bed.

"And so are you love… you're always my handsome boy" said san as he pressed a kiss on wooyoungs lips. Wooyoung slid his knee up so that it brushed sans crotch. 

"Hmm...you wanna play huh...I could tell all day….you were practically clinging to me. I was surprised that you waited until we were home" said san. He leaned up and started to button down wooyoung's shirt. Wooyoung gently grabbed his wrist and stopped him. San looked at him confused.

"I...wanted to try something different tonight" said wooyoung shyly. 

"Oh? Did you want to take me tonight? It's been a long time since we did that baby…" san grinds his ass down on wooyoung's crotch earning a quiet moan from the other.

"Ah..N-no, although that sounds hot...its something we haven't done before.

"We're practically fucked every way possible, what haven't we done?" 

"Mmm...well I noticed you brought your mini cameras…"

"yeah, I thought it would be cool to put on our helmets for jet skiing"

"Yes but...maybe we can use it for something else?….maybe I want to be your actor?"

"You've been the star of many of my movies baby"

"Yeah but...I wanna be your private actor tonight sannie… I was wondering if you...y'know...wanted to film us?" Wooyoung said the last part in a bit of a whisper. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to spit out. Perhaps he was afraid of rejection? 

San looked at him with a bit of surprise at first, soon that surprise morphed into curiosity.

"Sounds fun baby but you know how these things go majority of the time? there's always a chance…" san didnt need to finish his sentence for wooyoung to understand him.

"I know...but we always take a chance in public right? This is no different..except the fact that it could be online for ages and possibly haunt us forever" wooyoung joked. San rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes sannie..everything worked out for kim Kardashian- it put her on the map"

"You're already on the map woo"

"Well...then I'll become even more famous ...and soon my ass will be worshipped on a magazine" 

"Your ass?"

"Yes, my ass sannie...its better than hers right?"

"Are you really comparing asses right now?"

"Yes and you love mine and you'll wanna see it over and over again on video as you please" 

"Alright fine Ms.Kim K you have a point, let me see if I have an extra micro sd ok?" Said san as he rolled off his boyfriend. Wooyoung sat back up and bounced on the bed excitedly when san went to rummage through his suitcases. He took out two mini cameras, a tripod and a tiny pouch of spare memory cards. 

"You're in luck, I have unused cards in here. Now we don't have to worry about sharing the same one with our vacation pictures on it." Said san. He brought the cameras to the bed and switched out the sd cards for fresh ones. He set up the tripod at the right side of the bed and turned on the camera. 

"Two angles? Ok Mr.Director you want to make it good huh…just in case it gets out?" wooyoung teased.

"May as well. Now I'll finally have some good fap material for when you're gone" san replied. San came back around to where wooyoung sat and turned on the second camera which he decided to simply hold for this session.

Wooyoung and san aren't used to seeing each others naked bodies on a screen. It was risky to send each other nudes and such because of hackers. There was an incident where wooyoung's phone was hacked and many photos were released, luckily this was around the begining of their relationship and the two didn't share anything too intimate to each other. The most suggestive photo on there was a shot of wooyoung's ass in tight fitting pj shorts. If the couple wanted some long distance pleasure they would simply call each other and just do phone sex, it was the safest and surest way to avoid a leak. But now they'll finally have some good material to hide away for desperate times...as long as san guards these sd cards with his life...

"So….what should I do first...director" said wooyoung as he posed sexually on the bed.

"Off the bed and on your knees" san replied. Wooyoung happily obliged, he hopped off the bed and sat up on his knees in front of San. Wooyoung looked up at the camera in san's hand and licked his lips. He didn't need to be told what to do next- he undid san's belt and zipper, freeing the huge bulge in his boxers. 

Wooyoung rubs his cheek up against san's inner thigh and mouths at his clothed cock, earning a moan from his boyfriend. 

"You're teasing me even on camera baby?" 

"It'll be hot when you watch it over again…"

"Will it?" San chuckles 

"Yeah, now stop talking. you're ruining your future jerk off session" with that wooyoung pulled san's boxers down and took the whole length in his mouth effectively shutting san up. Wooyoung looked up at the camera as his lips dragged and released at the tip, he flicked his tongue on the slit where precum began to leak. San runs his free hand through wooyoung's hair and moans. 

"Mmm.. just like that baby…" wooyoung smirked at the praise. He ran his tongue up from base to tip a couple more times before taking it in his mouth again. He moans around him when he felt san's hand tug at his hair, forcing him down.

"Take me in your throat...I know you love choking on it" san groans. He pulls the man's head down again and presses harder. Wooyoung's face was buried in san's crotch at this point. He could barely breathe through his nose causing him to gag. San pulled him up again, perhaps a little too hard causing his cock to slip entirely out of the other's mouth. He made sure to get a perfect shot of wooyoung gasping for air with teary eyes, mouth hanging open with lines of saliva tethered from tongue to cock- he looked desperate for it. Wooyoung quickly attached himself back on the saliva covered cock in front of him, this time bobbing his head faster. He stroked whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth while his other hand palmed at his own erection through his pants.

"Getting this turned on from only sucking me off? You're so needy woo…" with that san thrust his hips up, Catching wooyoung by surprise. The man below him moans and sucks harder hoping to taste his boyfriend soon.

"Gonna cum….ah…..open up baby." san used his free hand to nudge wooyoung's face away from his crotch. Reluctantly wooyoung obliged, dragging his lips slowly off san's cock with a pop. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, leaving his tongue on full display. San wrapped a hand around himself and jerked off quick and fast over wooyoung's face, spilling dirty curses from his mouth until he finally shot white ropes of sticky liquid. Wooyoung could feel it land on his cheeks and tongue, he loved when san was messy like this he couldn't wait to lap it all up.

San captures the entire moment of his lover's messy face as clear as he could with his unfortunately shaky post-orgasm coordination. Wooyoung opens his eyes and swallowed what was in his mouth, his fingers scraped what was left on his face and licked them clean. He gave the camera a look that he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy when he rewatched it.

"Mmmm….so good sannie...what should I do next?" Said wooyoung between breaths. San regained his composure and swallowed hard.

" touch yourself, give me a show…" said san gesturing for wooyoung to join him up on the bed. Wooyoung got up and rolled over on the bed. San took off the rest of his pants and moved to sit up on his knees at the foot of the bed to film. He wanted to be far enough to get a full body shot of the man on the bed. 

Wooyoung started by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he let it slip off his shoulders onto the bed. He ran a hand through his hair before sticking two fingers in his mouth. He coated them well getting them nice and wet, those fingers found themselves at his right nipple and tugged. A soft moan left his lips at the sensation. He brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked. Wooyoung gazed at san and the camera when he brought the fingers to his other one and started playing with it too. 

"Mmm...you love to watch me huh…" said wooyoung under his breath. San nods behind the camera. His own hand found itself on his cock again, lazily stroking as he watched. Wooyoung's hands wander up and down his body slowly coming to play at his nipples ever so often. Soft moans escaped his lips when a hand dipped lower over his crotch. He undid his belt quickly and was about to shuck off his leather pants-

"Slowly" san warned. Wooyoung whined, he was getting impatient but he obeyed for the sake of the film. He stuck his thumbs in the sides of his pants and pulled them down painfully slow. He tuned sideways so the camera docked on the side of the bed could get a good view of his ass pop out. As he pulled down his pants, he bent over until his chest slid more and more onto the bed. Wooyoung bit his lip and turned his head to face san. When the pants were at his knees he kicked them off onto the floor. He was wearing a versace jockstrap style underwear, which showed off his perfect ass nicely. 

Wooyoung got back up on his knees and faced san again. He grabbed his cock through his underwear and grinds his hips up into the touch. Wooyoung's head fell back when he squeezed himself a little harder. He was imagining that it was san's big hands squeezing and stroking his cock like that. 

"fuck...more..ah.." wooyoung moans. His hand dips inside the underwear and tugs at his cock, pulling it out for san and the cameras to see. It was flushed pink and leaking with precum. Wooyoung's thumb came to play at the slit and spread some of it around his whole length. He thrust his hips in and out as if he were fucking his fist. 

San was getting harder and harder at the sight in front of him. He pumped himself in time with wooyoung's thrusts. In the split second he took to record his own hand pumping himself, wooyoung had already reached for the lube on the night stand. When he put the camera back on wooyoung his underwear was gone and he was now face down ass up in the middle of the bed. San Scoots closer to wooyoung for a better view. Wooyoung tossed him the lube and spread his cheeks wide open.

"Can you put it on for me baby?" Said wooyoung. San got a good shot of wooyoung's winking hole before he held the bottle up and let a small glob of lube fall out directly on it. Wooyoung shivers at the slight cold; he let his hands knead his ass cheeks in such a way that smears the lube evenly between them. He holds one cheek aside with one hand and sinks two of his fingers inside with a hiss. San zoomed in on those fingers deliciously plunged in his lover. 

"Mmmm….sannie...feels so good…" 

Wooyoung scissors his fingers a bit, causing wet squelching noise ring throughout the room. He adds another finger and goes in deeper, gradually increasing his pace. He lets out a loud moan when he finally hits his prostate.

"Oohh…fuck yeah…" he bucks his hips backward onto his own fingers desperately.

"You're such a slut baby...making a mess of yourself in front of me...waiting for my cock." San drawls. Wooyoung perks up at the mention of san's cock.

"Please…..I want it now sannie...please? Ahhn...want you to fill me up…." Wooyoung removes his fingers and spreads his ass again, showing off his gaping wet hole for the camera.

San could feel drool pool in his mouth at the sight of it. He couldn't hold back any longer. He scoots up even more so that wooyoung's ass was pressed up against his cock. With his free hand he strokes wooyoung's back gently starting from the nape of his neck, he drags it down until his hand finally rests at the top of wooyoung's ass. His thumb slowly sank in his hole making wooyoung's back arch in pleasure.

" so tight baby...are you sure you're ready for me?"

"Yes sannie...just fuck me open…" wooyoung whined. San smirked and points the camera down at his cock, He lined himself up with wooyoung's hole and slowly pushed in. Wooyoung bottoms out with a cry and grabs at the sheets. San gives his right cheek a spank and grabs hold of it hard as fucks his boyfriend.

"Oh..my god...ah..keep going sannie mm…" 

Says wooyoung between hard breaths. San gets a shot of wooyoung's face pressed against the sheets twisted in pleasure. San spanks him again and slows down a bit.

"I don't wanna do all the work baby...I'm the one filming here…" san complains. He's not dead serious or anything, he just wanted wooyoung to take a hint and give him some action. Wooyoung smirks to himself and adjusts so that his forearms could support his weight he looks over his shoulder at san and fucks himself back on his cock. 

"Gimme the cam" 

San tossed the camera to wooyoung. He props it on a pillow to get his face and sans torso in the shot as he fucks himself. San's big hands roamed wooyoung back and ass, as wooyoung's greedy hole sucked him in and out. 

"Woo..baby your ass is so good...fuck.." san groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked down at the way his cock would disappear and reappear as wooyoung put in that work; he loved the way it would jiggle deliciously upon slamming against his mid section. 

"Sannie.. I wanna ride you babe...please?" Said wooyoung. San pulls out with a moan and does as wooyoung asked. He picks up the camera and holds it aimed up at Wooyoung who straddles his hips and sinks down on his cock again. Wooyoung steadies himself by placing his hands on san's chest, after a couple experimental drags he finds his balance and starts bouncing at a steady pace. 

"So big...so fucking big baby….I love it…." Says wooyoung hazily as he stared into the camera lense. once again his fingers were on his nipples squeezing and teasing as he rode his boyfriend. Whiny moans escaped his mouth and his head hung backwards exposing his neck in the most beautiful way- san made sure to get all of that. all wooyoung could see was the ceiling and the elegant chandelier that hung above them, his vision was getting hazy with pleasure until the point where black dots start to dance around in his eyes... He only snapped back to reality when he felt san slap away one of his hands to replace it with his own on one nipple.

"So beautiful woo…."

" 'm beautiful sannie?..."

"So beautiful... you're my pretty boy…."

" more…." 

" you're gorgeous baby...so sexy for me…"

"Fuckmmmmore…"

" you're so sexy I could just cum like this wooyoung...fuck.." san knew how praises turned his boyfriend on- wooyoungs cock was leaking like a tap onto his stomach as result of that. San reached out and stroked it. Wooyoung cried out and bounced faster, he was getting close.

"Gonna cum for me woo? Gonna give me a taste?" 

"I….mmm...fuck...sannie I'm..a-ahh~"

Wooyoung couldn't finish his sentence before he was spilling all over san's fingers. San tossed the camera aside on the bed and grabbed wooyoung's hips with both hands. He fucked up into the limp man hard and fast until he came inside him, biting down on wooyoung's neck in the process. He pulled out, and wooyoung flopped off him lazily. They laid there and caught their breath for a moment before speaking any words to each other. San licked his hands clean and grabbed the camera again. He pans over wooyoung's fucked out body; the red hand print on his hip, his cum covered tummy, his puffy nipples and finally his swollen pink lips….He held up the camera selfie style, so that their faces were in frame and kissed wooyoung. It was a messy open mouth kiss...wet, cum laced and sloppy- yet full of passion and desire. 

"That...was fucking hot….definitely worth any risks"

"Mmm yeah...Hongjoong will probably kill me though"

"We'll just make sure he doesn't know,,, he'll kill me too wooyoung"

"Fuck him, I just wanted to give my boyfriend something I knew he'd like…" 

"You know me the best love...Hold on, let me turn off the other camera." San rolled to the side of the bed where the second camera sat on its tripod. He couldn't wait to see what shots this one picked up, it was smart to have two angles to edit with. He picked up both cameras and the tripod and set them on the desk where his laptop was . When he returned to the bed wooyoung was sitting up with his back against the headboard and pouring himself a glass of wine. 

"Here, you'll need it." Said wooyoung as he hands him a glass. San takes the glass and takes a long sip. He turns to wooyoung and kisses him, transferring some of that wine into his mouth too. He put his glass down on his night table and wrapped an arm around wooyoung lovingly.

"I love you wooyoung"

"I love you too sannie"

They kissed again.

"So…."

"Yes wooyoung?...."

"About our jet…"

"What about it?"

"She could use an upgrade don't you think?"

Wooyoung gave san that irresistible puppy dog look. He slammed his eyes shut, reached for the wine bottle and downed it all in one go.

Perhaps his poor bank account will forgive him later on for being too drunk? 

Maybe…?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 this was slightly longer than the last two...I promise it'll be seongjoong for the next part- I'm almost done writing it so maybe It'll be up in some days~


End file.
